Think of me
by Kiros Razer
Summary: Natsuki is a doctor and shizuru is a singer its been worked on and reworked on.many errors bare with it.was a good story long ago.even has has a concert scene with shizuru singinging her theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Think of me**

**Chapter: 1 Thinking of You**

**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

Also the part:  
_"Shizuru is cheating on me?!"_  
_"Oh, wait... we were never together..."_

Was inspired by lostangelvn on DA's Doujinshi:  
Love-Responsibility  
(Stories like that make my heart melt. 3)

I am releasing this story so keeping the original author's notes except for certain things. :)

My Disclaimer I've had for ages: Please don't feel offended.  
It's just how I viewed it then.

_Italics= thoughts_  
_**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)**_  
**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

On the day Shizuru graduated from the Fuuka University,  
Natsuki watched everything from a distance.

she said quietly to herself,_**"Shizuru... I'm proud of you." **_

When the raven haired beauty noticed that her friend was alone,  
Natsuki made her presence known.

"Shizuru..."

The older girl turned around and smiled happily  
"Ara... my Natsuki likes to surprise me."

The younger girl smiled back and replied,  
"Congratulations, Shizuru..."  
Natsuki then handed her a dozen roses.

"Ookini, Natsuki...they're beautiful."

Natsuki blushed over Shizuru's words.

"I've been thinking a lot lately..."

"Is something troubling you,Natsuki?"

"Shizuru... I...

Before Natsuki could say anything another girl came up and wrapped her arms possessively around Shizuru.

"Are you ready to go Shizuru?" asked an unfamiliar dark haired girl.

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"Shizuru is cheating on me?!"_

_"Oh, wait... we were never together..."_

"Could you come back later, Hikari-Han?"

"Alright... I'll let you speak to your friend a little longer."

"Ara... what were you saying, Natsuki?"

"Are you seeing that girl, Shizuru?"

"I am seeing _her_ but I don't think it will last..."

"Shizuru..."

"I'm going back to Kyoto in the morning..."

"Why?"

"To begin my career...I promise to come back one day.."

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

**Six years later, Natsuki is working as a doctor in the Fuuka hospital.**  
**It has been a very long time since she has seen Shizuru.**

Natsuki patted her patient on his back  
"You seem to be doing much better, Takumi."

"I have Akira-Kun and my sister to thank you for that!" replied Takumi.

"That's good to hear."

"Natsuki, have you heard anything from Shizuru-San?" asked Mai.

The raven haired girl crossed her arms and replied honestly,  
"I haven't heard from her in 6 years, Mai.."

Mai asked once again,"What happened,Natsuki?"

"When Shizuru graduated she said that she had to leave..." Natsuki explained and tears began to fall as she continued,"I never heard from her again..."

"If you ever need a home cooked meal...come to my restaurant."

"Thanks, Mai..."

"Don't work too hard..."

"Yeah... um... thanks.."

"After work do you want to spend some time together?"

Natsuki sighs and replies, "Yeah.."

"Here's my number." Mai mentions as she hands a piece of paper with her number written on it. "Call me when your finished."

"Well... I have three hours left unless I am asked to stay longer."

"Alright, Natsuki."

**"HEY KUGA!"** Shouted Nao as she continued,  
**"You have a patient that's ready to see you!"**

"Thanks, Nao.." replied Natsuki.

"Nao is a nurse?!" questioned Mai.

"I wanted to become one...and so I did."

"Ah." nodded Mai.

"I have to go check on the patient now." mentioned Natsuki.

**"Good-bye, Natsuki and Nao!" **yelled Mai as she ran out.

Natsuki sighed,"Why does she have to be so damn loud... it's a hospital.."

**...**  
**...**

**...**

Natsuki was surprised when she saw the older woman... she looked very familiar...

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked Natsuki as looked over her paperwork on the woman.

"I am Fujino Kayo and I am here to have my cast removed." mentioned the older woman.

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"She has the same accent as Shizuru and her last name..."_

_"Could she be related to her?"_

"Are you by any chance related to Shizuru?"

The older woman was now surprised,  
"Ara... you know my daughter?"

"She was my best friend..." replied Natsuki.

"Oh! You must be the same Kuga-Han that she used to talk about."

"I haven't seen her in six years... how is she?"

"She has become a singer...instead of helping her father with the business.."

"Wow, I didn't know Shizuru could sing..."

"She is doing well with herself it seems.."

"Where is she living?"

"She is currently in Kyoto but I am sure that she will be in Fuuka very soon..."

**"Are you sure?!" **Natsuki questioned loudly.

"She has a concert at the Fuuka Theatre coming up."

"Here... let me remove your cast..."

"Ara... it won't cut me will it?"

"Of course not."

Shizuru's mother nodded and then added,  
"I'll trust in you, Kuga-Han."

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

After Natsuki's shift was over she called Mai and the two went out to eat.

"So, are you still seeing Tate?"

"No... we divorced a few years back.."

"Whoa... that's a shock."

"Not really... we were growing apart anyway..."

"What happened to Mikoto?"

"Other than growing taller... she is in college now."

"Wow..."

As Natsuki was about to take a bite out of her burger,  
Mai asked her a question,

"So... what really happened between you and Shizuru-San, Natsuki?"

The raven haired girl placed her burger on her tray and took a sip of her Coke.  
After that she remained silent.

Mai questioned her further, "So, you had sex with her?"

Natsuki spat out her drink and spoke up,  
**"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!"**

A bright red blush took over Natsuki's face.

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"It would have been nice..."_

_"What in the hell..why am I thinking such Ecchi thoughts?"_

Soon people were looking over at the two of them.

"Well, what did happen?" asked Mai.

When other people stopped looking at them  
Natsuki spoke up once again,

"On the day of Shizuru's college graduation...I had planned to tell her that I loved her...  
but before I could say anything, Shizuru told me that she was going to Kyoto and promised to return some day..."

"Damn... and she was your first love too..." added Mai.

"Shizuru's mother was my patient today..."

"What? Really?"

"She told me that Shizuru is now a singer and she will be visiting Fuuka soon."

"Wow, we better check into this, Natsuki!"

"Check into what, Mai?"

"We should find her music and listen to it."

"That's a good idea..."

"Well, are you ready to go to the music store?"

"Yeah..."

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"I want to hear her voice so bad..."_

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

Natsuki and Mai hurried to the music store.

"Mai, we don't even know what her stage name is."

"Her real name is better than nothing, Natsuki..."

Mai pulled Natsuki by the arm over towards her.

"Alright, but you can ask the guy over there." Mai pointed over at the sales clerk.

The raven haired girl adjusted her glasses and looked over at the man reading.  
"Hey, wait isn't that Takeda?" Natsuki pushed the red head over towards the sales desk."**YOU** ask him, Mai!"

Mai put on her best smile and then asked,  
"Hello, do you know of Fujino Shizuru?"

"Oh, you want to buy her CD?" answered the man.

"Yes." both Mai and Natsuki replied.

"It looks like this is the only one left...do you want it?"

"Yes!" yelled Natsuki as she grabbed the CD from his hands and cradled in in her arms.

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"Dammit he's blushing he probably recognizes me..."_

Takeda smiled and then mentioned,  
"She is going to be performing here in Fuuka pretty soon."

"I need to buy some tickets then..." replied Natsuki.

"They are sold out...but I made sure to get a couple special tickets."

"Dammit, Takeda what do you want for the damn tickets?"

"Natsuki, is that you!?" he looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"**BAKA!** who else would it be?!" she shouted back at him.

"Well I thought you were with her..." he mentioned rubbing the back of his neck.  
"You did reject me and I figured that the two of you would hit it off."

"Enough, what do you want for those tickets?" questioned Natsuki.

"Hmm... how about a kiss?" replied Takeda.

**"HELL NO!"**shouted Natsuki.

"Natsuki...that is the only way your going to see her." replied Mai.

"Damn... alright Takeda... one kiss."

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"You better be single Shizuru!"_

_"I don't want to kiss_ him for nothing."

The raven haired girl decked him and took his tickets.

**"Ow!"** Takeda said as he rubbed his cheek  
"Good luck, Natsuki."

"Don't ask that of me **AGAIN! **" Yelled Natsuki.

"Okay, Okay.. you can't blame a guy for trying, right?" asked Takeda.

"Yes, I can." replied Natsuki as he fell over. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Think of Me**

**Chapter 2: Angel of Music**

**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: I guess Phantom of the Opera influenced the first two chapers! XD**

_Italics= thoughts_  
_**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)**_  
**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

After they leave the music store that was owned by Takeda.  
The two ex HiMEs get on Natsuki's bike and head to her home.

"Are you still a slob,Natsuki?" teased Mai.

"I have a maid that comes over twice a week."

"Must be nice..."

Natsuki sighs and then adds,  
"I wonder if I even have a chance with Shizuru..."

"The way she loved you... it would be hard for her to let go completely."

"I hope your right, Mai."

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

"What a nice house..."

"Um..thanks... I liked the location being by the lake and all..."

"Let's listen to her CD now..."

"Okay..."

Music filled the room and Shizuru voice made it's way deep into Natsuki's heart.  
Memories filled her mind of the older girl and their time together.  
Natsuki couldn't help but to cry and Mai did her best to comfort her.

"It'll be alright, Natsuki..."

"Some of this is about me...Mai...I really need to see her again..."

"Maybe she felt like that you were never going to love her?"

"Shizuru isn't one to give up..."

Mai took a look at the tickets and noticed something.

"Wait a minute...these tickets have back stage passes with them!"

**"Really?!"** Natsuki questioned happily.

The two ex HiMEs danced around the room.  
Natsuki even hugged Mai as she was doing so, then  
she noticed the clock and it showed that it was getting late.

"I had better take you home now, Mai..."

"Mikoto probably wouldn't mind that..."

"Wouldn't mind what?" Natsuki questioned with confusion in her voice.

"You bringing me home."

"Why would Mikoto care?"

Mai began to blush and Natsuki smirked knowing something must be going on and not sure what.

"Now tell me why would Mikoto care, Mai?" asked Natsuki once again

Mai was turning much redder and it earned a chuckle out of Natsuki.

_"It's funny to see Mai turning red over my question."_  
_"i'm just curious to what is going on.."_

"Well, you see...Mikoto and I started dating awhile back, Natsuki..."

"Whoa... both you and Mikoto.. congrats, Mai."

The raven haired girl was shocked to hear Mai's words.  
She had not expected her friend to be bisexual.  
However, she knew that Mai was always supportive of both her and Shizuru.  
Plus there was also Chie and Aoi that the girl supported as well.

"That is why Yuuichi and I divorced... I was falling for Mikoto..."

"I won't ask any questions but I do wish you the best of luck, Mai."

"Thank you, Natsuki."

"I hope that Shizuru will be happy to see me.."

"I'm sure that she will."

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

The two of them got back on Natsuki's bike and headed over to Mai's house.  
When Natsuki entered Mai's home she was glomped by a much taller Mikoto.

"Natsuki you haven't changed at all except maybe the glasses..." Mikoto said with a cheerful laugh.

The raven haired girl then decided to tease Mikoto a little.  
"Wow, the little shrimp has turned into a whopping lobster!"

Mikoto walked over and measured the difference in their height with her hand.  
"I guess I did get bigger."

Mai began to pick up around the house and the asked,  
"Mikoto darling, have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you, Mai." Mikoto said with a smile.

Natsuki smirked.

"A typical reply from you." Teased Mai.

"Natsuki are you hungry?" asked Mikoto.

"I already ate and so did your girlfriend."

Mikoto began to pout,  
"Mai...you aren't seeing Natsuki now are you?"

Mai slapped her forehead and Natsuki was the first to speak  
"Of course not...Mai loves you."

"I love Mai too and she has the nicest melons!" Mikoto replied happily with a fist pump in the air.

Natsuki sweatdrops and thinks to herself  
_"Oookay Mikoto.. I get that you like her chest!"_  
_"You always have!"_  
_"I'm glad that they are both happy together."_

"I'm going to head out soon, Mai."

"It was nice to see you again, Natsuki and I'll do my best to help bring you and Shizuru together." replied Mai with a smile.

"If I can, I will help you too!" mention Mikoto wrapping her arm around Mai.

The raven haired girl began to blush as she replied,  
"Uh... right."

Mai smiled as she continued speaking,  
"If you get lonely just play her CD so you can hear your Angel's voice again."

"Of course I will..."

"Natsuki and Shizuru would make an awesome couple, just like us Mai!" added Mikoto.

"Your too sweet, Mikoto." Mai said as they kissed.

"Your love is definitely just as good as the yummy food that you make!" replied Mikoto cheerfully then tried to run her hand's under Mai's shirt.

Natsuki felt awkward and Mai embarrassed

"Mikoto! Not in front of Natsuki!" yelled Mai blushing out of embarrassment.

"Sorry! I forget and I love them so much." replied Mikoto.

"More than me?" Pouted Mai.

"I love every part of my Mai." Said Mikoto stroking Mai's cheek causing Mai to blush.

_"I better get out of there before Mikoto gets that animal instinct to want to mate and I don't want to see that!" _thought Natsuki.

"I'll um.. see you both later." Said Natsuki walking out the door.

Mai runs up to the door "Take care, Natsuki!" then a moans.

Natsuki looks up to see Mikoto kissing upon Mai's neck and quickly gets on her Ducati blushing.

_"I wished I had Mikoto's energy for work.. and even if I was to ever be with Shizuru.."_

_"With as much as I work...I wouldn't want to fall asleep during something like that.."_

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

When she arrived at home she turned on Shizuru's CD and listened to it.  
The older girl had a powerful voice that basically made you feel the emotions in her words as she sang.

"Incredible... her voice is so beautiful..."

"I feel like I understand more on how she feels the more I listen..."

"My darling Shizuru..."

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

The line:  
Wow, the little shrimp has turned into a whopping lobster

similar to the quote by:

Edgar Roni Figaro toward his younger twin brother Sabin René Figaro.

This is from Final Fantasy VI (SNES version which was III in the English speaking countries.) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Think of Me**

**Chapter 3: Le Grand Retour Du Shizuru**

**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: **This fic may contain vulgar language at times.  
Title is referenced from Noir.  
Le Grand Retour.  
An Anime which I love dearly. 3

French for: The Great Return of Shizuru. ;)

I know some things from other languages too.  
I thought it would spice some things up here.

_Italics= thoughts_  
_**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)**_  
**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

Around Midnight Shizuru and her manager are riding around in a limo  
and they are just entering Fuuka.

"So, you grew up in the land of Fuuka?" Tomoe asked

"I went to the Fuuka Academy and the University for many years."

"Shizuru...are you looking for someone while you are here?"

"Ara... I'd like to find my friends that I went to school with."

"Let's make a list of people and I'll do research on each of them."

"Kuga Natsuki and Kanzaki Reito."

"They are the only ones you want to know about?"

"They are my best friends."

"Alright, I'll begin my research tomorrow."

"Ookini, Tomoe-Han."

"I had expected you to have many of friends..."

"Natsuki..."

"Pardon?"

"Ara... I'm just curious about how her life turned out..."

Tomoe folded her hands upon her lap as she spoke up,  
"She is probably married by now like most girls her age."

"I doubt that marriage is what Natsuki sought after."  
Shizuru sighed and then continued,  
"I bet she has a career and is doing well at it."

"Is Natsuki an ex-girlfriend, Shizuru?"

"No...but I loved her dearly..."

(Tomoe clenches her fist)

"Tomoe-Han is something wrong?"

"No... I was concerned...that's all."

"When we arrive at the hotel why not stay in my room for awhile...  
Shizuru sighed and then continued,"I don't feel like being alone tonight."

"Gladly, Shizuru." replied Tomoe.

Tomoe began to kiss Shizuru and the older girl returns the kiss.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

Natsuki wakes up in the middle of the night  
and pulls a blanket around her  
as she looks up at the ceiling.

_**"Shizuru is probably seeing someone." **_  
Natsuki said as tears stream down her cheeks.

Then she takes her fist to her pillow angrily,  
_**"Dammit, I should have told her how I felt when we last saw each other."**_

finally she turns to her side and thinks to herself.

_**"It's still worth a try..."**_

_**"I'm definitely going to tell you no matter what this time."**_

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

Shizuru began to sneeze as she got out of the limo.

Tomoe hands her a tissue and adds,  
"I hope that you aren't catching a cold."

"Ara...maybe someone is talking about me."

"If that was the case you'd be sneezing all day!"

Shizuru sneezed again.

"Maybe you should see a doctor in the morning..."

"I'll be fine, you shouldn't worry so much about me."

"If that is what you desire, Shizuru."

"What I desire is a place to rest."

"Your wish is my command."

Tomoe has other people that were in the limo to carry their luggage.  
She then picks up Shizuru and carries her.

"Tomoe-Han! I can walk..."

"Not this time you've been sneezing outside and it's time for you to go to bed."

Shizuru begins to pout.  
"What about the company I asked for?"

"I'll be there for you, Shizuru."

"Ookini..."

_(Shizuru's thoughts)_

_"Natsuki..."_

_"Tomoe is sweet to me but my heart belongs to you my Natsuki..."_

_"I don't know what will happen once we see each other again..."_

_"Will you be happy for me? _

_"Or will you be angry?"_

_"Kannina...Natsuki"_

_**...**_  
_**...**_  
_**...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Think of Me**

**Chapter 4: Broken **

**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: **May contain vulgar language and other crap that I may have forgotten to mention.

_Italics= thoughts_  
_**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)**_  
**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

Early the next morning Shizuru got up out of bed and took a shower.  
After that she got dressed and left Tomoe behind in the room.

Natsuki was riding her Ducati to work that morning and caught a glimpse  
of Shizuru walking. By the time she turned around on her bike the girl had vanished.

_**"It had to of been you, Shizuru..."**_

Natsuki said as she felt her heart thumping.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

Natsuki arrived at work even though she felt like she should really be chasing Shizuru.  
However, she knew it was important to be at work on time and help the sick  
or injured patients that she would have to see during the day.

"Good morning, Kuga." mentioned Nao.

"Morning, Yuuki." answered Natsuki.

"I heard that Fujino arrived in town last night."

"Yeah... I thought I saw her on my way to work..."

"I hate to say it, I don't think she wants you to find her."

"Well, I'm going to find her anyway and we are going to talk."

"Good luck, you will need it."

Natsuki attended to all her patients and put in extra hours  
trying to help all the people she could.  
On her way out a woman with teal hair approached her.

"Excuse me, Doctor are you Kuga?"

Natsuki looked at this girl like she was crazy.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Shizuru wanted to know about you..."

"Shizuru!? How is she?"

"She is fine and that's all you need to know."

"I want to know how she is doing."

"She is practicing for her up coming performance."

"I see..."

"Listen, Kuga the worst thing you could do is interfere with her life...  
she left you for a reason."

Natsuki growled angrily, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I am Shizuru's manager and lover."

"It figures that she would have someone like you as a manager" Natsuki grumbled and continued,"You can't keep me away from Shizuru! I know Shizuru still cares enough for me in some way!"

"Can't you get it through your fucking head that Shizuru isn't interested in you anymore?"

At that moment something came over Natsuki and she punched Tomoe in the face.

"Damn you!" Tomoe shouted and was ready to fight back.

**"LEAVE NATSUKI ALONE!"** growled Mikoto.

"Come on Mikoto, let's get this Shizuru stealer!" yelled Mai.

Natsuki gave Mai a look like she had just said the lamest thing ever,  
"What the hell, Mai?"

"Alright, alright... I'm out of here..."

Tomoe ran off like she had pissed her pants or something.

"So, Shizuru is with her,huh?"

Mikoto scratched her head in confusion  
"Mai... I thought that Shizuru loved Natsuki..."

Mai was about to respond but Natsuki beat her to it,  
"Shizuru never thought that I could love her back, Mikoto."

"That bitch is jealous of you." replied another familiar voice.

Natsuki was surprised to hear the voice.  
"Nao?"

"She was asking a lot of questions earlier..." replied Nao.

"Did you catch her name?" asked Natsuki.

" Tomoe Marguerite is what she said her name was."

"Well, what did you tell her about me?"

"That you missed Fujino and your head over heels in love over the girl."

Natsuki yelled out angrily with a blush on her face,"**NAO!**"

Mai smiled and then commented,  
"Natsuki and I are going to see Shizuru-San real soon."

"So, your going to the concert too?" asked Nao.

Natsuki barked out angrily,  
"You mean you knew Shizuru could sing and you didn't tell me?!"

Nao shrugged and replied,  
"I thought you knew."

"Well, her fucking mom had to tell me."

In a mocking tone Nao asked,  
"Are you going to beat the shit out of the teal haired chick and then capture your sweet Shizuru's heart?"

"I'd like to tear her a new asshole... However just talking to Shizuru after the concert is the best approach." replied Natsuki.

Nao rolled her eyes and then mentioned,  
"This mushy shit is making me sick."

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

When Tomoe returns to Shizuru's room.

"Tomoe-Han, what happened to you?" asked Shizuru.

"Your friend Kuga Natsuki hit me."

"Kaninna, you must've got on her bad side."

"That girl is nothing but trouble, Shizuru...  
how on earth could you have loved somebody like her!?"

"You don't know Natsuki like I do...  
underneath that cold exterior is someone kind and caring."

"What about me? You can't deny the love we share..."

"Kaninna, Tomoe-Han..."

"How could you... I'm the one who made you a star!"

"I really appreciate your kindness in helping me achieve such a status..."

"That girl doesn't even love you!" Yelled out Tomoe in hurt.

"I am aware of that..."

"Then why do you still cling to such an old crush?!"

"I have faith in Natsuki..."

Tomoe slaps Shizuru across the face out of anger.

"After all that I have given you! WHY?" Cried Tomoe.

"I'm no longer under contract after this concert... after it is over I will take my leave."

Tomoe becomes even more enraged.  
"Nobody uses me, Shizuru!"

"My love for you belongs in this job...  
you are the one that influenced me to become what I am...  
for that I thank you."

"Where does your love for this girl belong then?"

"Natsuki is another word for freedom and I am free to love her."

"Shizuru...I fell in love with you the moment I saw you...  
You are the most important _thing_ in my life."

"You don't own me, Tomoe...  
only Natsuki may lay claim on me."

"Damn that bitch!"

Shizuru slaps Tomoe across the face angrily.

"That is for Natsuki."

Tomoe became blinded by rage and tears she hits Shizuru harder and Shizuru hits the floor and Tomoe continues to cry.  
**"THIS IS FOR ME!"**

_(Shizuru's thoughts)_

_"I cannot fight off my emotions no matter how hard I try..."_

_"Perhaps, I deserve to be hurt for hurting both of you..."_

_"I tried to forget you but all I do is sing about you..."_

_ "Natsuki...why did I run away from you?"_

_"I'm so sorry..."_

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

"Is something wrong, Natsuki?" asked Mai.

"I'm fine...it's just that girl angers me to no end."

"That's called jealousy, Kuga." added Nao.

"It's more than just jealousy...I think I hate her!"

"Yeah, I'd hate her too if she was screwing the one I loved."

Natsuki's blood began to boil after she heard Nao's last comment.  
Then she stopped when she remembered something...

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"Tomoe told me that Shizuru isn't interested in me anymore..."_

_"Could she truly have moved on...?"_

"I wish that I could still materialize my guns... I want to shoot her."

"Whoa, calm down, Natsuki." advised Mai.

"Do you want to borrow the new sword that I bought?" offered Mikoto and then added. "At least you could rip her to shreds!"

"Mikoto!" yelled Mai in an angrily fashion.

Natsuki sighed and then mentioned,  
"If only I was allowed to harm her..."

"Natsuki!" Mai shouted once again and then continued,  
"I can't believe you two!"

**...**  
**...**  
**...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Think of Me**

**Chapter 5: The Concert**

**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: **May contain vulgar language

_Italics= thoughts_  
_**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)**_  
**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

A few days had passed since then and it was now the day of the concert in the Fuuka Theatre's Auditorium.  
Nao, Mai and Natsuki were all ready to go.  
However, only Mai and Natsuki had the passes to see Shizuru after the concert.  
(Thanks to Takeda)

As the three were walking to their seats.  
Natsuki felt giddy inside for some reason.  
Maybe it was that she was going to see Shizuru!  
She had loved Shizuru for quite sometime but was unable to tell the girl her feelings.

"First on the list of amazing artists tonight is Shizuru Fujino the daughter of the well known Fujino Family in Kyoto, again has this lovely young maiden graced us with her presence.  
Studied in Fuuka for many years and has left us to become-

Nao interrupts, **"GET ON WITH IT,MAN!"**  
The audiance agreed with Nao, **"SHUT UP AND LET THEM SING!"**

The man felt intimidated a little by the crowd's reaction and wiped the sweat from his brow with a hankerchief then spoke.

"Without further ado, I present to you; Shizuru Fujino."

Clapping took place as Shizuru opened up show.  
The dimmed Spotlight immediately went upon Shizuru grasping the audiance's attention towards her.

Natsuki's heart began to flutter.  
Soon their eyes met...

Shizuru had to shake off the longing that over came her.  
Then Shizuru's voice filled the room  
with the sound of her sad and mellow voice  
as if she was reciting the beginning of her song.

"It was like a spring dream

The cherry blossoms were falling, as I was falling in love

A kind love, an eternal love, a passionate love that threw me in a worrying state of mental darkness"

Leaving Natsuki mesmerized by the sound and Shizuru's movements on stage.

_**"Yo, Earth to Kuga..." **_Whispered Nao and chuckled.

Natsuki continued watching and listening paying no mind to anyone or anything else.

The lights dimmed and a dimmed spotlight shined upon Shizuru.  
Shizuru knelt down on one knee looking towards Natsuki.  
Singing as she was receiting something.  
Then reached out for the one whom held her heart, then closed her eyes and opened to blink away her tears as she sang these sad lyrics which entranced her beloved and caused her to be only focus on Shizuru.

"I gently lay my lips on

your moist hair and close my eyes

May I not wallow in my sorrow?"

_"This seems like the one song I heard on her CD that I wondered about for days.." _Thought Natsuki wondering how Shizuru would continue the song.

The spotlight brightened upon Shizuru, She continued showing her audiance and especially Natsuki her emotions through her body language.

She stood and moved into a slow dance looking upon Natsuki desperately pouring out her feelings:

"I chase you as my heart is set aflame

I chase you as if I were a demon

One day, together we shall go into death. Ah,

The flower of love dances, manipulated by a dream"

_"Shizuru.. you are far from actually being a Demon..._  
_You are under control then and IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!"_

_"We died together once but it wasn't as scary as the thought of dying alone.."_

_"The flower.. our first memory.." _Thought Natsuki with tears in her eyes.

Shizuru tears continued and her become more powerful and full of emotion as her heart poured into her chorus while Shizuru looked toward Natsuki:

"If we were to be set apart

by the mere blowing of the wind  
I would set the day that we embraced in flames

And turning into ashes of fading crimson,  
I long to disintegrate inside my love"

Natsuki cried while her friends looked over in concern.

Shizuru has now begun her movement around the stage showing her feelings with her body movements like a person with who has constant thoughts and cannot speak them. Shizuru was singing clearly about how her thoughts were bothering her and wondering how Natsuki would feel as she looked at her and saw the other woman crying added to her own tears as she continued:

"The wretchedness of persistent thoughts and

The wretchedness of their suppression

Will you weep for me if I die? Ara,

The sakura of unrequited love seemingly withers upon hearing it"

"Yes! I would cry!" Natsuki called out desperately with tears in her voice.

Shizuru then used her powerful and heartbreaking voice to continue the chorus as the tears poured down her cheeks as she sang:

"Once the stars cry out

They will illuminate the night

Irrepressible love burns everything into entirety

This time you will not escape

Even if this body were to perish, I will not let you go"

Natsuki sunk back into her seat with tears  
"Please.. never let me go.. it's too painful.."

Shizuru than explained how this song related to her in her lyrics.  
Wanting nothing more than be loved by her Summer Princess and how desperately she wanted it:

"This is an old love song which seems to be speaking of me,

since it likes the summer fire and the insects that fly in the flames

And in the same way I want my body to die in the flame of my feelings for you"

"Are you okay, Kuga?" asked Nao in concern.  
Mai uses a napkin to wipe away Natsuki's tears for her.  
"Natsuki, she loves you.." mentioned Mai and continued "It's dedicated to you.."  
Natsuki cried but still watched and listened.

Shizuru's powerful voice then was heard in the chorus her heart was aching and breaking, so much emotion was displayed and her audiance was in awe over it. Stunned how this special performance brought a new meaning to her best song: 

"Even if the mere blowing of the wind

Were to set us apart

Irripressible love burns everything into entirety

This time you will not escape

Even if this body were to perish, I will not let you go"

"SHIZURU!" Yelled Natsuki in even more desperation and Nao was really getting concerned over this and so was Mai.  
"Shi-zu-ru.."

The spotlight dimmed and her voice became entrancing once again in the mellow tone as she gazed evermore towards Natsuki blinking away her own tears and continued.

"Intoxicated by your countenance, I descend into chaos tonight.." 

Of Which color is love?

The color of the moon which is reflected on the autumn sea?

The color of pure white snow which decorates our heart?

The color of the cherry flowers which falls in memory of a girl?

Then I will plunge everything in your color.

I love you more than anything else.

Even if the whole world were to become my enemy,

Yes even if it were to treat me as a devil goddess

Natsuki listened to Shizuru's every word carefully.

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"Shizuru.."_

Soon the voice of her friend brought her back.  
"Natsuki is something wrong?"

"I could see a look of sadness and pain in Shizuru's voice.  
I felt her pain in my own heart."

"Natsuki.." replied Mai in concern and then looked toward Shizuru.

"It was for me.."

"I'm trying to listen to the song but **YOU** kept crying." added an annoyed Nao.

People were clapping over the amazing performance.

Natsuki rushed to get by the people that were in front of her.  
Soon she was running at full force with tears dripping down her cheeks.

Shizuru noticed Natsuki and was shocked at the woman running towards her.

_(Shizuru's thoughts)_

_"Is she really that happy to see me?!"_

_"Natsuki!"_

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"I'll beat the hell out of anyone that gets in the way of me seeing Shizuru again!"_

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru then looked around and remembered that Tomoe had the place with tight security.  
"Ara... Natsuki can come up here!"

Those words only made Natsuki increase her speed to get up there.  
The guards heard what Shizuru had said and allowed the raven hair the right to go up to see her.

"Shizuru!" shouted the younger woman.

"Natsuki!" shouted the older woman at the same time.

The two girls held each other tightly.

"I missed you so much Shizuru!"

More tears came from Shizuru's eyes.

"I missed my Natsuki too!"

The crowd cheered as the two continued to hold each other.

Shizuru then took the time to make the announcement,  
"This woman here is the one I sing about..."

The crowd seemed pleased with Shizuru's announcement.

_**"Shizuru."**_

_**"Yes, Natsuki?"**_

_**"I love you."**_

The older woman was surprised by the raven haired girl's words and dropped the microphone.

"Please, don't be so cruel to me, Natsuki..."

Natsuki could see the pain in Shizuru's eyes once again.

"I love you in the same way..."__Natsuki kissed her hand and then continued,  
"I wanted to tell you before you left but I... choked."

"Are you sure?"

"I felt the heart aching pain that you must've went through as well, Shizuru."

"Oh...Natsuki."

"Hey, Shizuru your um... girlfriend looks very pissed off."

"She is certainly not my girlfriend." Shizuru replied pretending to act offended.

"Well, will you be mine?" asked Natsuki nervously.

"Of course!" squealed Shizuru.

The two embrace and Shizuru is getting ready to kiss Natsuki.  
However, the raven haired girl meets her half way and finishes it.  
Together they shared a loving kiss.

The mask of Shizuru begins it's breaking process as Shizuru realizes the happy truth.

The crowd begins to cheer and Shizuru bends down to pick up the microphone.

"I'm finally.. happy... I'm with my Natsuki."

**...**  
**...**  
**...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Think of Me**

**Chapter 6: Obsession**

**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: May contain vular language.**

_Italics= thoughts_  
_**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)**_  
**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

After the concert is over,  
Mai joins Natsuki in going back to Shizuru's dressing room.  
The three began to chat.

"It's nice to see that our Kaichou has become well known for her voice." mentioned Mai.

"Ookini, Mai-San..."

"Shizuru... I'm glad to see you again."

A blush made it's way upon Shizuru's cheeks.  
Natsuki could tell that her mask was no longer there.

"Kannina, Natsuki…" the older girl said as she got down on her knees and wept in front of her love.

Natsuki bent down and wrapped her arms around Shizuru.  
"I forgive you... so, please don't cry... and are you covering up a bruise? I can see it a little.."

Shizuru looked into her love's eyes and spoke,  
"Natsuki..."

"So, you did come after all...Kuga-San.." Tomoe said as she walked into the room.  
"Let's make things interesting and fight over the girl."

Natsuki became furious and shouted,  
"Shizuru is worth more than some damn prize to me!  
Why not let her decide?"

Tomoe found it amusing that Natsuki was easily angered.

"Shizuru's kisses were so good that one night, the way she kisses me and the love we make.. face it, she uses people for her needs, Kuga-San.. but I won't let you interfere anymore!"

The raven haired girl shouted,**"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" **  
and engaged in a fist fight with the other woman.

Mai is about to speak out against the fighting  
but notices that Shizuru is upset about something.

"What is wrong, Shizuru-San?"

"After what happened yesterday...I worry about Natsuki."

"Natsuki is tough and you shouldn't worry...She will be fine."

"Ookini, Mai-Han."

Natsuki over heard the talk between Mai and Shizuru and decided to ask Tomoe about it.

"What in the hell happened yesterday?"

"It's clearly none of your business." replied Tomoe.

"I want to know why Shizuru is so sad right now..."  
"**DID YOU HIT, SHIZURU?!" **Natsuki shouted as she knocked Tomoe on her ass.

Tomoe jumped back up grinning as she spoke,  
"That shouldn't be any of your business, you would too if you knew how sneaky she is!"

Flashbacks of a smiling Shizuru came to the raven haired girl's mind...  
She wanted nothing more than to protect her beloved's smile.

Natsuki's expression saddened, "I am to blame for that by not telling her how I felt.."

The teal haired woman frowned and said,  
"You are such a weakling."

"No, you are weak.. for not letting Shizuru find happiness.." 

"You are an imbecile!" growled Tomoe.

"Heh.. an imbecile with a Doctor's Degree." replied Natsuki.

"I'm still going to kick her ass!" The teal haired girl plowed into Natsuki and whailed on her and Natsuki retaliated.

"What is going on here?!" asked one of the guards.

"Fujino-San, are you alright?" questioned another guard.

Shizuru stood up straight and put on her best mask.  
"Get Tomoe-San out of this room she is hurting my guest."

"Isn't she your manager?" asked another security guard.

"Not anymore.."

The guards to took Tomoe away.

Mai tried to smile as she added,  
"I'll leave the two of you to talk but come and find me when you are ready to go, Natsuki."

"Alright, Mai."

When Mai left the room Natsuki walked over toward Shizuru and held her hands.

"Ookini, Natsuki..."

"Ummm...Shizuru..."

"Is something the matter?" Shizuru asked the raven haired girl out of concern.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you... I promise."

Shizuru moved her foot and her ankle started hurting.

"Ouch..."

Natsuki caught her before she could fall.  
"Let me have a look at your foot, Shizuru.."

"Alright." 

Natsuki pulls off Shizuru's shoe and sock and begins feeling her foot and then finally her ankle.

"Nothing feels broken so it's more than likely a sprain... did this happen on stage?"

"Yes.."

"Stay at my place tonight and I will look after you...and tomorrow if you need to I will have your ankle X-rayed."

"Ara, Natsuki is quite the doctor." Shizuru said with a smile.  
"I'll be looking forward to your tender loving care."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said as she began to blush.

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"I need to get my mind out of the gutter..."_

_"That teal haired bitch hit MY Shizuru!"_

_"Does this mean she knows that I am a doctor now?"_

Natsuki helped Shizuru sit down and then sat beside her for support.  
The raven haired girl began to smile as she looked over at her most precious person.

"Shizuru...I missed you so much...I found myself at times waiting around for you like a lost puppy."

"I left because it hurt so much to be around you...I just gave up hope in thinking that you could ever feel the same...Natsuki."

"You could've talked to me about the way you were feeling...even more." Natsuki mentioned and then paused before adding,"I was wanting to tell you my feelings the last time we saw each other but I was too late..."

"You have me now, Natsuki."

"Yeah, you are right."

...

... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Think of Me**

**Chapter 7: Departure from friends**

**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: May contain vulgar language.**

_Italics= thoughts_  
_**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)**_  
**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

Natsuki and Shizuru walk out of the room holding hands.

"Mai is probably outside..." mentioned Natsuki.

"We should probably go meet up with her." replied Shizuru.

When the two walked outside they noticed Mai talking to Nao and Mikoto. 

A sigh came from Shizuru.

"Is something wrong?" Natsuki asked

"I never got to see,Reito-Han."

"Reito,huh?"

Shizuru found herself confused by Natsuki's tone of voice.  
"Natsuki?"

"He is... your old friend.."

"Of course he is..."

The raven haired girl began to laugh.

"What is so funny, Na-tsu-ki?"

"He is standing right behind you..."

As she turns around Reito began talking to her,  
"It's good to see you again, Shizuru."

he then wraps his arms around her.

"I glad to see you as well."

Natsuki inside was beginning to feel a little jealous and then clears her throat.

"My apologies, Kuga-San." Reito said as he released Shizuru from his embrace.

The raven haired girl became embarrassed as she replied,  
"It's not like I was jealous or anything..."

"Natsuki, we all know that you love her!" chimed a happy Mikoto smiling like the cheshire cat.

Mai wrapped her arm around Mikoto as she spoke up,  
"She was really looking forward to seeing you again, Shizuru-San."

Shizuru smiled while Natsuki blushed and looked away.

"Does she know that you are a doctor, Kuga?" added Nao.

"Ara, you're a doctor, Natsuki?!" questioned Shizuru in a surprised manner.

The raven haired girl started to feel embarrassed rather than proud for some reason.

"Ummm... yeah... I wanted to be able to help the sick and the injured."

"Will Natsuki want to play doctor with me?"

**"SHIZURU!" **

Shizuru laughed while Natsuki blushed.

Mai then walked up and put her hand on the raven haired girl's shoulder.  
"Natsuki... I'm glad that we've been spending time together lately...  
It was lonely without having my friends near."

"I will always be your friend, Mai."

Mikoto then pounced Mai and started rubbing her face into Mai's big breasts while she added,"You have me too, Mai!"

The busty red head ran her fingers through Mikoto's dark hair as she replied,  
"Of course I do... Mikoto..." replied Mai with a loving smile.

Mikoto jumped up quickly and then wrapped her arms around both Natsuki and Shizuru  
"They have me as well!"

Mai then whispers to Mikoto,  
_**"Let's go, we should leave the two of them." **_

Mikoto nods and picks up Mai and carries her.  
Mai holds onto her girlfriend in a loving manner.

Nao yawned and said, "See you in the morning, Kuga."

"I guess it's just you and me." Natsuki said as she squeezed the older girl's hand just enough to get her attention.

"Take me away from this life,Natsuki..."

"What is wrong, Shizuru?"

"I really loved singing and my fans...but I wanted to be with Natsuki more."

"Your welcome to stay with me.."

"Natsuki..."

"I love the way you say my name..."

"Na-tsu-ki."

Perverted thoughts began to take place in Natsuki's mind when she last heard Shizuru say her name. She could almost see herself making love to the older girl. She could feel her heartbeat quicken when around Shizuru.

(Natsuki's thoughts)

_"Your words are so sexy..."_

_"It's hard to believe that your finally mine, Shizuru..."_

"Are you okay?" Shizuru said as she touched the younger woman's cheek.  
Natsuki broke free from her thoughts and placed her hand over Shizuru's.

"I'm fine, Shizuru...let's go home."

Shizuru clung to Natsuki's arm and said,"Being with you is like a dream come true."

_**"I know my dream did come true..."**_ Natsuki whispered quietly.

Natsuki helped shizuru on her motorcycle and then got on as well and headed back to her house.

... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Think of Me**

**Chapter 8: You belong here**

**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: May contain vulgar language.**

_Italics= thoughts_  
_**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)**_  
**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

When they arrived outside, Shizuru was indeed impressed by the expensive vehicles that Natsuki owned and the outside of the house.

"Come, Shizuru... let's go inside now."

"Alright."

The two entered the house and Shizuru was surprised to see how clean it is.

_(Shizuru's thoughts)_

_"Natsuki really keeps everything clean... this is too clean for her."_

The raven haired girl cleared her throat and then spoke,  
"Before you say anything I have a maid clean twice a week."

"You have a nice home..." mentioned Shizuru feeling rather impressed.

"Will you be staying here for awhile, Shizuru?"

"If that is what my Natsuki wants..."

"Of course I want that!" Natsuki shouted as she took Shizuru's hand and placed it over her heart. "Your the reason my heart is beating so fast..."

Shizuru took her hand off the younger woman's chest and smiled,  
"Natsuki would never tell me such things 6 years ago..."

"I was an idiot, Shizuru..." Natsuki said with a few tears in her eyes, she wiped them away and continued, "At least I learned I am really just a fool in love with you..."

"Ouch..." Shizuru said as she caught her balance.

"You should rest your leg, your ankle might get worse if you continue walking."

"Natsuki."

Shizuru blushed when Natsuki picked her up and carried her.

"I'll take you to your room so you can rest..." mentioned Natsuki as she carried the girl she had longed to see.

"Take me to your room, Natsuki..."

"Why do you- Natsuki was interrupted.

"I want to be close to you..." said Shizuru.

"I'm not ready for bed just yet..." replied Natsuki nervously.

"I'll try to wait for you then..." replied Shizuru.

"I would like for you to rest for now..."

The raven haired girl gently lays Shizuru on the bed and kisses her lightly on the lips.

_"I should break away I can't do that while she is injured and I want to be certain about her ankle."_

"Ookini, your too kind."

"Would you like the tv on or off?"

"Off until you come in...the only thing I want turned on is Natsuki." mentioned Shizuru in her suggestive teasing.

Natsuki begins to blush over Shizuru's comment.

"Alright... rest well...my love." said Natsuki as she kissed the girls forehead.

The younger woman walks into the kitchen and begind to make herself a sandwich, as she does so she begins to think...

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"What in the hell am I doing...?"_

_"I'm thinking of food while Shizuru is laying in my bed..."_

Natsuki's entire face turns red as her mind wanders elsewhere.

_"Many of nights I would have killed to have Shizuru by my side once again..."_

_"Now that we are girlfriends...how do I show her that I love her?"_

_"I have never been intimate with anyone..."_

_"I had the chance but all I could think about was-_

"Natsuki, is something the matter?"

_"Shizuru..."_

"Natsuki!"

The shout awoke Natsuki from her thinking and immediately she mentioned,  
"You should be laying down, Shizuru.

"I haven't ate much during the day...is it okay if I join you?"

"I don't mind and I'll make a sandwich for you also."

"Ookini, but I don't want any mayo on mine."

"I remembered that you like your sandwiches plain with just the meat and cheese."

"It's nice to be with you again...I couldn't have a decent girlfriend because all I talked about was you..."

"Am I... a decent girlfriend, Shizuru?"

"You are perfect."

The raven haired girl blushed and turned away.

"Please, don't turn away...Natsuki."

"I'm so happy that you still loved me, Shizuru...  
so much has changed but at least your heart hasn't."

"This is a very good sandwich.."

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"Shizuru takes delicate bites..."_

_"I wonder if she's like that in other ways..."_

Natsuki shook her thoughts out of her head and replied,  
"Oh, ummm... I'm glad that you liked it..."

Her blush became a deeper shade of red.

Shizuru lightly kisses Natsuki's lips to get her attention.

"Do I really make you that nervous, Na-tsu-ki?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that's all..."

"Hmm, what could my Natsuki be thinking about tonight?" Shizuru asked in a mischievous tone.

"Oooh, umm...it's nothing!"

"Hmm... maybe I should shower..."

"Shizuru...your ankle..."

"I'll becareful, I promise."

...

...

Shizuru began peeling off her clothing as she did so she began to think.

_"It's so beautiful here, it's hard to believe that I am..."_

_"What if she changes her mind about the two of us being together?"_

_"I know that I am unworthy of her love..."_

_"I still want to show her my feelings..."_

_"I shouldn't worry myself silly... isn't one to hurt others on purpose."_

...

Natsuki was sitting at the table thinking to herself.

_"If only I was bold enough to tell her that I loved her...back then..."_

_"We could of had a long and beautiful relationship now."_

_"Hmm...usually Shizuru is the one having perverted thoughts..."_

_"For some reason I keep having them..."_

_"I can honestly feel my body aching for her...right now."_

Natsuki got up out of the chair and started doing the dishes to clear her mind.

Shizuru popped her head out of the bathroom and noticed the raven haired girl at the sink gazing out the window in a wrapped a towel around her and walked into the kitchen and hugged the other woman from behind.

"I love you,Natsuki."

Natsuki blushed when she felt the towel rub against her back,  
"Shizuru..."

_"Shizuru is naked under that towel."_

"May I borrow some clothes, Natsuki?"

"Huh...? Oh, yeah... let me find you something to wear."

_(Shizuru's thoughts)_

_"Natsuki is acting strange but very cute with her blushes."_

_"Maybe I should do something?"_

When the two arrived in Natsuki's bedroom,  
the raven haired girl immediately began looking around  
for something that might fit her love.

Shizuru began loosening her towel to play like it had fell off.

"Ooops..."

Natsuki turned around behold! A naked Shizuru was right there before her very eyes.  
She immediately turned away and blushed and then a nose bleed hit her and she fell backwards.

"Natsuki! Are you alright!?" Shizuru said as she immediately grabbed onto the falling Natsuki didn't answer she immediately cleaned her up and put her to bed.

_**"Shi...zu...ru.."**_ whispered Natsuki, her whisper caused her love to turn around.  
_**"You're beautiful... with or without clothes..."**_

This statement caused the older woman to blush.

...

... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Think of Me**

**Chapter 9: Jealousy**

**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: May contain vulgar language.**

_Italics= thoughts_  
_**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)**_  
**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

When Natsuki woke up from her nap due to blood loss.  
She noticed that Shizuru was sleeping right beside her.

_"Is she clothed or not?"_

Natsuki asked herself in her mind.

_"Would checking make me a pervert?"_

She lifted up the blanket to be certain.

Part of her was disappointed to see that her lover was dressed.  
However, the other part knew if Shizuru was naked she wouldn't be able to rest.

The raven haired girl got up to use the bathroom when she returned and got back into noticed that Shizuru had turned over and was trying to wrap her arm around her. Natsuki took the older woman's hand into her own and kissed it.

"I love you, Shizuru..."

"I love...Na..tsu...ki..." Shizuru mumbled in her sleep.

...

...

When Natsuki woke up from the sound of her alarm clock she noticed that Shizuru was no longer in the smell of breakfast cooking got her attention.

When she walked into the kitchen she noticed that Shizuru was wearing one of her could tell the top was a tight fit for her new girlfriend.

_"Shizuru's chest is definitely bigger than mine..."_

"Good morning,Natsuki! I hope that you slept well...I'm making your breakfast right now."

"That's nice of you...I normally don't have the time to eat breakfast."

"A doctor should get proper nutrition as well as her patients."

"Perhaps." Natsuki said as she began reading the paper.

"My ankle is better today."

Natsuki put the paper down and began checking Shizuru's ankle.  
"The swelling is down and it looks like your going to be fine...unless you want an X-ray done to be certain?"

"Ara, I'll pass on the X-ray..."

Soon after their talk Shizuru gets up and puts the food on a plate and then brings it over to the table.

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

Both girls soon after began eating.

Natsuki's face lit up after taking a bite.  
"This is very good, Arigato Shizuru."

"I'm glad that you liked it, Natsuki."

"Damn..it's time for me to take a shower and then get ready...  
I'm sorry that my time is so limited..."

"I understand that you must be busy."

"Yeah...but don't worry we'll have time to talk when I get home."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Natsuki noticed a box sitting on the kitchen counter.  
"What is that?"

"I made your lunch to take with you to work."

"Arigato,Shizuru." The raven haired girl said with a smile upon her face.

...

...

When Natsuki arrived at work she was humming happily.  
Nao was shocked to see the older girl so happy.

"What's gotten into you, Kuga?" she asked.

"I have Shizuru in my life."

Co-workers became interested in their conversation.

"So, who is this Shizuru, doctor Kuga?" asked one of the staff members.

"The one whom I cherish most... in my life."

"Awww." replied a few people.

"I guess after my cup of coffee I should be checking on my first patient."

...

...

Shizuru went out to buy herself some clothing to wear.  
She never did get her bags from Tomoe nor was she going to request them.  
The ex HiME wanted to stay as far way as possible from that girl.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again, Shizuru."

"How are you doing, Reito-Han?"

"A little bird told me that you were living with Kuga-San."

Shizuru smiled and replied,  
"It's good to be with Natsuki again."

"I'm glad that you are doing well."

"How come your in a women's clothing store?"

Before he could answer he was hugged by a happy Mikoto.

"I love Aniue!"

Shizuru smiled and began to think to herself.

_"I hope that Reito meets a good woman that will be right for him."_

"I was wondering if you would like to join us for lunch?"

"I would like that very much." replied Shizuru.

...

...

When Natsuki was gathering the chart on her next patient she over heard a few girls talking.

"I just saw that singer Shizuru Fujino with a handsome man just a few minutes ago."

"Really?!"

Natsuki felt her blood boil when she heard the news.  
She also glared at the girls which made them get back to work.

_"Calm down Kuga... it's probably Kanzaki..."_

_"The two of them are friends."_

_..._  
_..._  
_..._

When Reito, Shizuru and Mikoto ordered their food.  
They noticed a large mass of people coming toward them.

"Fujino-San, may I have your autograph?" asked some of the people.

"I'm sorry but I am having a quiet lunch here with my friends...  
please give us our space."

The crowd soon disappeared.

"So, your with Natsuki?" asked Mikoto.

"I certainly am." Shizuru said happily.

"Promise me that you will take good care of her." added Mikoto.

"I promise to take care of **MY **Natsuki, Mikoto-Han."

Reito patted his sister's head and she smiled up at him.

"Shizuru loves Kuga-San so I am sure they will take care of each other,  
Mikoto-Chan."

"Ookini, Reito-Han I enjoyed my time with the two of you...  
but I want to go home and prepare for Natsuki's return..."

"Alright, I'll see you later." said Reito as he waved good-bye to her.

...

... 


	10. Chapter 10

**Think of Me**

**Chapter 10: Moonlit Tea Party**

**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

**Warning: May contain vulgar language.**  
**Anyway this chapter contains a party but you can't go wrong with a Moonlit Tea Party! Every party becomes a Tea party with Shizuru. ;)**

**Referenced once more from Noir.**

_Italics= thoughts_  
_**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)**_  
**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

"Damn...I have to put in two extra hours at work...  
I had better call home and tell Shizuru." Natsuki said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Kuga residence."

"You sound so sexy saying that."

"Natsuki!"

"I'll be two hours late in coming home tonight."

"Is everything okay, Natsuki?" asked a very concerned Shizuru.

"There is a shortage on avaliable doctors tonight and they needed me."

"I understand."

"I'm off tomorrow so I can be off with you."

"I love you, Natsuki."

"I love you too, Shizuru."

"Bye."

"Bye."

...

...

That evening Shizuru found herself obsessively waiting for Natsuki to come home.  
Finally, she heard keys jingling and the door opening.

"Shizuru? I'm home."

Soon Natsuki was glomped by her love.

"Natsuki! I missed you so much!"

"Not so tight, Shi..zu..ru...ha-ha."

Shizuru then began kissing Natsuki and putting all of her love into it.  
The younger woman kissed Shizuru back and put her feelings into her kiss as well.

"Natsuki...please allow me to make love to you."

Natsuki began to blush and started stuttering.

"I...I...I wanted to do that... T-t...to you."

"Do you truly want that,Natsuki?"

"Of course I do..."

Shizuru began to smile

"I'll let Natsuki have her way with me."

_(Natsuki's mind)_

_"What am I going to do?"_

_"I have never made love to anyone before..."_

_"I know that I want to do this..."_

"I never... done this before so bear with me, Shizuru."

"If you want to wait until your ready that is fine."

"How about before bed?"

"Having Natsuki make love to me was something I never thought possible."

"I can do it, Shizuru! Because...I love you and I want to prove it to you..."

"You don't have to prove anything to me because I trust in here."

Shizuru places her hand where Natsuki's heart would be.

"Your an absolute angel, Shizuru...but I promise you tonight,  
my love that I will make love to you."

"Is Natsuki tired?"

"Yeah, I think I need a nap from today's work."

"You can lay your head upon my lap."

"Arigato, Shizuru..."

Natsuki moved around until she found herself in a comfortable position.

As she rested,Shizuru ran her fingers through Natsuki's dark hair."

...

...

When the younger woman woke up she was surprised  
to still be be laying on Shizuru's lap. 

"Shizuru?" Natsuki questioned as she raised her head up to see the sleeping girl/  
"So beautiful..." she said with a smile.

As Natsuki got up she noticed the older girl was stirring in her sleep.  
_**"Natsuki..."**_

"Shhh...I'm here..."

Soon her cell phone began to ring and it woke Shizuru up from her slumber.

"Excuse me for a moment, Shizuru..."

"Hello."

"Hey, Natsuki how's it going?"

"The two of us just woke up from a nap, Mai."

"Did the two of you do anything yet?"

"No! Not yet!" Natsuki said as she turned red.

"Taking it slow?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business!"

Mai started laughing.  
"I heard that Shizuru-San had lunch today with Mikoto and Reito today."

"That's what I should do.. I should take Shizuru out to eat."

"You could bring her over to my restaurant and  
I could have someone serve the two of you."

"Thanks,Mai."

Natsuki turns off her cell phone and smiles over at Shizuru.

"I'm taking you over to Mai's restaurant for dinner tonight."

"Ara, I had better get ready for my date with Natsuki!"

"I need to get dressed too."

...

...

When Natsuki found the right address of the restaurant the two found the location to be beautiful.

"Kagutsuchi?! She named it after her child... **BAKA**!"

"Mai-San picked a nice place to start her business..."

"Yeah..."

"Natsuki looks nervous."

"It's more like excitement!"

"Do I excite you, Na-tsu-ki?"

**"BAKA!" **The raven haired girl shouted and then continued,  
"The reason I am excited is because I am taking you out tonight."

"You're too sweet to me."

Natsuki ran over to the door,"Let me get the door for you."

**"Kuga!"**

She turned around and saw Takeda walking towards her.

"Thank you, Takeda... if it weren't for those tickets...  
I would never of had the chance to be with her now."

"I'm sorry about trying to get you to kiss me."

**"Yeah, well don't ever try it again!"**

Takeda backed away nervously.

"I really do thank you." Natsuki said with a smile as she held her hand out.

In return he shook her hand and said,"Take care of her, Fujino-San."

"I will, Takeda-Han."

The raven haired girl held out her hand for the older girl,"Come with me, Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled and took her love's hand.

As they went inside, Natsuki noticed it being dark.

"What the hell?!"

"Surprise!" Yelled a bunch of people.

Natsuki jumped into Shizuru's arms after being scared to death.

"Ha-ha, you look so funny right now!" Nao mentioned as she pointed and laughed.

"A few of us wanted to celebrate your coming together." mentioned Mai.

"Congratulations, you two!" added Akane and Kazuya.

"I got the cake, Mai." Mikoto mentioned happily.

"Thanks, I'll cut it now!" replied Mai kissing Mikoto's cheek.

"Heehee, That's my Mai!" said Mikoto happily.

"You two look great together." commented Reito towards Shizuru.

"Ookini, Reito-San." replied Shizuru.

"So are you two engaged yet?" asked Midori towards Natsuki.

Natsuki's face turned red from the comment.

Yohko came over a pulled Midori by the ear and led her away.  
"Not so rough, Yohko! yeee-ouch!"

"I'm only ready if my Natsuki is." mentioned Shizuru with a smile upon her face.  
The raven haired girl in return smiled back at her lover.

"Not right now, perhaps sometime in our future."

"Alright my Natsuki."

The raven haired girl wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and smiled,  
That's right! I AM yours, Shizuru."

"Well, if it isn't the bubazuke onna.." mentioned Haruka.

"Haruka-Chan...please.." added Yukino.

Shizuru giggled and replied,  
"Ara, I remember the two of you very well."

"So, the rate Fujino fell in love with the delinquent all over again."

_**"Haruka-Chan...it's great."**_

**"That's what I said!"**

Natsuki rolled her eyes and ignoring what Haruka had to say.

"I sure did." mentioned Shizuru smiling happily.

When Alyssa and Miyu walked over, Natsuki barely recognized Alyssa.

"Alyssa, you've grown up A LOT...wow."

"Miyu-Han looks the same as always." added Shizuru.

"Ah, Takumi and Akira how are the two of you doing?" asked Natsuki.

"Fine." responded Akira and Takumi sweatdropped.

Natsuki whispered in Shizuru's ear, _**"She's pregnant."**_  
_**"Did you examine her recently?" **_asked Shizuru.  
_**"No... but she is acting like a pregnant woman...plus, she's starting to show..."**_  
_**"What does a pregnant woman act like, Natsuki?"**_  
_**"Like her!"**_  
_**"That didn't answer my question..."**_  
_**"Their hormones get all out of whack and they get irritated easily...and at **_  
_**times they get emotional and needy...anyway let's get some cake."**_

Everyone at the party talked and laughed as well.  
There was plenty of food ,drinks and Karoke on Mai's Karoke Machine.  
Plenty of singing and dancing and even some games.  
Shizuru definitely enjoyed the tea that Mai had Mikoto served.  
(With Midori and Yohko around Alcohol was there too for those who enjoyed it.)  
When it became too late for Natsuki she then mentioned,  
"Well, it's time for us to head home."

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" asked Mai.

"You did drink a lot." reminded Mikoto.

"I'll be fine." Natsuki grumbled and stumbled.

"Look after her, Shizuru-San." mentioned Mai.

"I will, Mai-Han." replied Shizuru.

Mikoto rubbed her face into Mai's chest and Mai saw that Mikoto too had alcohol with the plastered smile she had.

"What will I do with you?" Sighed Mai with a smile.

Mikoto kissed her lips and Mai returned the kiss.

"I like Mai's kisses!" mentioned Mikoto happily.

Mai just ran her fingers through the feral woman's hair and smiled as Mikoto then continued holding Mai close and rubbed her face in Mai's chest.

...

... 


	11. Chapter 11

**Think of Me**

**Chapter 11: Music of the night**

**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..**  
**You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..**  
**you aren't a very bright individual. **

_Italics= thoughts_  
_**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)**_  
**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

On their way home Natsuki leaned against Shizuru for support.

"You smell nice, Shizuru..."

"And... you smell like Alcohol, Natsuki."

"And YOU only had one drink..."

"I need to be sober enough to make sure your okay."

"Shizuru..."

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"I REALLY think that YOU are pretty.."

A light blush appeared on the older girl's face.  
"Ookini."

"I wanna make love to you,Shizuru."

"Not tonight..."

"But...I promised you-

"I want my first time with you to be when you are sober."

Natsuki felt like she was going to cry.  
"I'm sorry for not being sober..."

"The stars are really shining bright tonight." was Shizuru's response.

The raven haired girl looks up at the sky and then looks back at Shizuru.

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"I drank mainly because I was nervous about tonight..."_

_"Now that I am drunk...Shizuru doesn't want to do it."_

_"I really wanted to show my love to her."_

"Natsuki...what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing really...I just regret getting drunk tonight."

"It's okay to drink at times...just do it in moderation."

"It's not okay if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I love you, Natsuki."

"I love you too, Shizuru."

...

...

When they arrived back at the house Natsuki decided to take a cold shower.

_(Natsuki's thoughts)_

_"I have to understand that if Shizuru had been drinking instead of me...I would prefer to wait as well..."_

_"I normally don't drink much..."_

_"Oh, well...it's time to sober the fuck up!"_

In the kitchen Shizuru was searching around for tea bags.  
Finally, she found some to brew for both her and Natsuki.

_(Shizuru's thoughts )_

_"I hope she doesn't mind having tea with me..."_

_"Ara...she is certainly taking a long shower."_

Not too long after Shizuru was embraced from behind.  
Natsuki began kissing upon her neck and Shizuru dropped the tea bags.

"Someone is certainly in the mood for something."

"You can't tell me you aren't interested...Shizuru."

"When it comes to Natsuki... I'm always interested."

"Good...now let's go to _our _room."

"Natsuki...I don't want to take advantage-

"I am sobered up now, I promise that you won't be taking advantage of me."

The raven haired girl nipped lovingly upon her girlfriend's ear lobe and then spoke in a husky voice, "I want this to be the night where I make you mine."

"I want to became yours my Natsuki...but not tonight."

When they made it into the bedroom, Natsuki let her towel fall to the floor.  
Shizuru started to blush as she realized how much her Natsuki had changed over the the older girl found herself kissing her love hungrily.  
Natsuki's eyes widened after she felt the desire in that kiss.

"Sweetheart...I'm losing my senses...I love you...I need you! Please, Natsuki stop teasing tonight."

"Zzzz...Zzzz..."Natsuki then fell asleep.  
Shizuru kissed Natsuki and soon she she she drifted off.  
The next day was sad for shizuru she missed natsuki again at work.

"My Natsuki..when will we be together..?" sighed Shizuru.

-

-

"I can't believe I'll be starting my own family practice practice soon!"  
Said Natsuki.

"Hey I'm joining!" said Nao.

"More time with Shizuru!" mentioned Natsuki.

Well at first it was not much timeShizuru but as time went on there was more for the the two of the them.

Celebration of of 1st year of anniversary.  
The two girls went to to a fancy restaurant and had a bottle of wine.

"I love you, Natsuki."

"I love you, Shizuru."

~Fin~


End file.
